Apologize
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Kadangkala, permintaan dan mimpi itu dapat menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Cardverse!AU/RusPrus/Kerjaan setengah jam/Kinda Plotless


.

Dalam _World of Trumps_, ada sebuah eksistensi yang dapat dikata "tanggung."

Bukan makhluk halus, tapi juga bukan manusia. Mempunyai segala atribut fisik manusia, tapi tak pernah membutuhkan apa pun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan fisiknya.

Dan nama makhluk ini adalah Joker.

Sebab lain daripada semuanya, yang membuat makhluk ini mencekat dan diburu banyak orang adalah karena Joker merupakan seorang yang dapat mewujudkan keinginan bagi siapa saja yang mau meminta padanya. Kenyataan diincar itulah ia banyak mendapat teror dan tak dapat hidup dengan tenang sebab mereka tak bisa melampaui ruang dan waktu.

Hidup mereka berada di ambang bahaya, dan tak ada seorang manusia pun yang rasanya hendak ambil peduli akan nasib para Joker yang semakin lama semakin terancam, dan lama-kelamaan pun, akhirnya Joker yang awalnya berjumlah sangat banyak kini punah.

Ya, semua punah, kecuali satu Joker terakhir yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Preussen.

Yang kini berada di ambang batas kematiannya, terperangkap, hidup di tangan seorang Raja yang amat berkuasa.

* * *

**Apologize**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

Cardverse!AU/**_(maybe)_**RusPrus/Plotless/Pendek/Gaje/OOC/Horrible mistakes that you guys know I usually did.

.

_Recommended to listen for **Ave Maria** ( Shikata Akiko's Version ) while reading this _:3

* * *

_Tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk sebuah permintaan maaf, hanya saja rasa untuk memaafkan itu sudah lama berlalu pergi._

* * *

Lelaki itu terus berlari. Ia berlari terus tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang seolah sudah berteriak meminta berhenti. Ia lelah, ia merasa lemah, tapi ia tahu jika ia berhenti berlari, maka yang menantinya adalah kematian yang menyedihkan.

Ia berusaha untuk terus berlari ke depan, namun mengapa sang pengejar harus berlari lebih cepat darinya? Mengapa ia tak pernah bisa kabur dari sang lelaki dengan senyum iblis itu, kemana saja ia berlari? Tidak bisakah ia bebas dan menjalani hidup sebagaimana seorang manusia bebas, sekalipun ia bukan manusia?

Preussen tak dapat menjawabnya, sebab ia tak pernah merasakannya.

Kapankah ia pernah merasa bahagia? Setahunya, adiknya telah dibawa oleh seorang manusia kejam untuk dibedah dan diteliti. Keluarga dan saudaranya telah ditawan dan mati di tangan manusia-manusia yang seenak hatinya memaksakan makhluk seperti mereka untuk mewujudkan segala harapan-harapan bodoh. Dan apabila manusia mengacaukan takdir dan jalan hidup mereka sendiri, maka makhluk seperti dialah yang akan kena imbasnya.

Padahal, apalah salah mereka?

Ia tahu makhluk sepertinya tak pernah salah untuk masalah ini. Manusia-manusia itu saja yang terlalu bodoh hingga tak tahu lagi bagaimana mengaku salah.

* * *

Kali pertama ia dibawa ke tempat Ivan Braginski―atau lebih tepatnya, ia dibawa sebagai kepunyaan orang-tua Ivan―sebenarnya bukanlah suatu kenangan yang menyakitkan. Sungguh, mungkin Preussen harus menganggap dirinya beruntung karena sambutan dari anak itu tidaklah sekejam seperti perlakuan manusia pada umumnya, bahkan ayah dan ibu Ivan yang waktu itu bertakhta sebagai salah satu menteri di _Kingdom of Clubs _ini pun memperlakukan Preussen seperti layaknya makhluk hidup yang benar.

Hanya saja, ketika kedua manusia menyedihkan yang Ivan sebut sebagai orangtua itu dibantai, bersamaan dengan dua saudara perempuannya, semuanya itulah yang mengubah perlakuan Ivan pada Preussen.

Ya, semuanya berubah. Lelaki dengan rambut _platinum blonde_ itu berubah menjadi lelaki berhati beringas. Posesif, obsesif, dan mulai memperlakukan Preussen menjadi sangat rendah. Memperlakukan makhluk Joker menyedihkan tersebut sebagaimana seperti slot kasino yang disangkanya dapat mengabulkan segala permintaannya dengan semaunya.

Kalau saja bukan karena kebaikan orangtua anak ini dulu kala, mungkin Preussen tak akan mau bertahan hingga sekarang, mengabulkan permohonan sang anak dengan menjadikannya _King of Clubs_, menjatuhkan _Kingdom of Spades_, dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan kabur karena sudah terlalu lelah akan tuntutan yang mengada-ada dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula berakhir sebagai usaha sia-sia.

"Jadikan aku penguasa dunia ini, da."

Dengan mudahnya Preussen akan mewujudkannya, karena ialah Joker. Namun apakah ada yang tahu, jika semakin besar permintaan yang diinginkan dan terwujud, maka waktu hidupnya akan semakin mengikis? Ya, terus mengikis, tetapi para Joker dilarang untuk membicarakan hal itu pada makhluk diluar kaumnya, sebab itu adalah hal tabu karena Joker ada untuk menjadi penolong bagi sesame dan jika seorang Joker melanggarnya, maka tak dapat dipungkiri kematian telah mengintip di balik pintu.

Ia sudah tak tahu lagi. Preussen sudah terlalu lelah.

Dan ia ingin mati saja.

Tapi bagaimana? Ia bukanlah makhluk yang bisa dibunuh dengan pisau atau benda-benda lainnya sebagaimana halnya manusia terbunuh. Ia tak tahu cara untuk mati, dan yang ia tahu adalah bagaimana mewujudkan permintaan orang-orang, tapi bagaimanapun caranya, tak akan bisa memenuhi permintaannya sendiri.

Maka, patutkah jika ia mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan, barang sedikit saja?

Tapi sepertinya hal itu juga tak mungkin. Ia sendiri juga sadar bahwa waktu hidupnya tak lebih dari satu permintaan untuk diwujudkan lagi, dan jika memang sudah seperti ini akhirnya, maka bukankah lebih baik ia berbaik hati sedikit kepada sang _King of Clubs_ yang telah ia bangun dalam sosok Ivan Braginski? _Well_, ia memang sudah tak punya pilihan sejak awal kecuali tunduk pada sang lelaki kejam itu.

Lagipula ia bahagia bisa mati. Secepat mungkin lebih baik.

"Hei, apalagi yang kau mau kini?"

Suatu kali Preussen bertanya kepada sang _King of Clubs_ yang tengah beristirahat. Preussen yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan hidupnya jika satu lagi permintaan tak masuk akal harus ia penuhi jika sang _King of Clubs_ meminta, dan ia telah siap untuk memancing dirinya pada kematian.

"Hmm? Tak biasanya kau segera menanyakan apa mauku, da?"

Preussen mendesah, "kupikir aku yang _awesome_ ini sedang berbaik hati untuk menawarkan satu permintaan padamu. Adakah yang ingin kau minta dariku?" _'Sehingga aku dapat mati secepat mungkin, dan bebas darimu. Itu lebih baik.'_

Sang _King of Clubs_ itu memberikan sebuah jawaban yang agak mengejutkan bagi Preussen. "Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama denganmu, da."

"Karena?"

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti akan diriku. Da, hanya satu-satunya." _King of Clubs_ itu pun beranjak memeluk sang Joker. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang menopangku hingga titik ini, tapi aku baru akan berhenti untuk memanfaatkanmu ketika aku sudah mendapatkan permintaan terakhirku."

Ia kecewa mendengar jawabnya. Padahal ia kira sang Raja mau melihat dirinya sebagaimana ia adalah "seseorang" dan bukan sebagai Joker. '_Tapi ternyata tidak juga ya?'_

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau minta _sekarang_? Akan kuwujudkan sekarang juga."

Melalui sorot mata _violet_ itu, sang Raja mengelus rambut sang Joker. "Baik, aku ingin menjadi Raja Alam Semesta."

Preussen tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyuman yang lama tak nampak dari bibirnya, dan juga dengan kata-kata terakhir berupa : "Permintaanmu terwujud."

Dan kemudian Joker itu pun berubah menjadi serpihan debu, melayang ke udara.

/

**End?**

* * *

_Selama masih ada waktu bersama dengan orang yang begitu berarti bagimu, setidaknya sadarilah bahwa waktu ini singkat dan mereka akan pergi secepat angin suatu hari nanti._

* * *

**A/N : **Nggak ngerti ada apa dengan ceritanya? Oh sama, saya juga sama-sama nggak ngerti. Serius.

Satu short fic yang terlalu singkat, ending gajelas, dan entah kenapa mau buat pairing ini. Anyways, saya cuma buat cerita ini karena saya depresi takut nggak naik kelas aja kok ==" nilai IPA saya... IPA... IPA... #nangisdicomberan

Jadi sohib-sohibku sekalian yang membaca cerita ini, maukah anda semua menghibur daku dengan memberi kesan tentang karya kelewatan singkatnya punya saya ini? #bows


End file.
